Budding Rose
by MidnightStarsXx
Summary: It's been thirty years and the Blue Queen is finally waking up. There is a complication, however: her chevaliers are not present. Without their blood, Diva stumbles about with no memory of her life as a Chiropteran Queen. How different is she now that she has suddenly been placed in the life of a human? [PILOT CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW]


She was burning. Flames danced across her tongue and lava slipped down her throat-an insistent fire that demanded to be extinguished with every passing second, minute, hour. Not even the piercing chill of the floor beneath her was enough to cool the heat that radiated from her nude frame. Blindly, she reached out-reaching out for something, _someone_. There was nothing and her hand continued to slap against the floor as a mumble of incoherent sounds and rasping gasps slipped from her chapped lips.

The Queen had awakened and she was in need of blood-ah, but not simply anyone's blood. The blood of her chevalier.

They were no where in sight.

She would crawl towards the nearest wall, using it as support as she stood shakily on knocking knees. A dry cough raked up her throat and sent her back to her knees. Her thoughts were scattered and jumbled. Names flashed through her mind yet none were familiar to her. The faces that followed, however, were but the effort to but name to face was not worth the waiting. With much difficulty, the newly awakened Queen swallowed, only to wince when the burning returned tenfold.

Once more she stood and slowly began forward towards what she would assume to be an exit. Uncaring or unaware of her tremendously long hair dragging behind her, her body fell heavily against a thick, metal door and her hands felt for a door knob. When she found one, she stepped back and pushed with whatever might she had. It moved, scraping heavily across the floor but did not open all the way. It was enough for her. She slipped through, stumbling and nearly falling once more.

Around the Queen searched for another body, another being. Any being would do, even the filthy animals. She needed nourishment, she need this fire to be washed away. Where she was or what her surrounded looked like did not register in her chaotic mind. She merely inhaled deeply, listened carefully for her potential prey and when she found them, she moved without a second's hesitation. Her target was... above her... so far away... she must hurry.

A human unfortunate enough to have been given the graveyard shift was found. A security badge was pinned to his chest. He sat at a desk, head leaned lazily against his hand as his eyes drooped. He did not see the nude woman approach him with a silence that only a _true_ predator possessed. When the Queen reached him, her claws dug into his skin and she entrapped him in her arms. He moved about, struggling and screaming in pain as she merely tossed him to the ground. He scrambled but she pounced. Her hands found his shoulders and he froze. Who was she? What was she? What did she want? he asked. She said nothing.

Her head bent forward and her lips touched the skin of his neck. _Stop that! Please, let me go! No!_ He begged for his life, he screamed to the heavens but it would appear that those beings did not take pity on him. His body fell limp beneath her and she continued to drain the man of every drop of blood he contained. Her eyes closed in complete bliss, making a small noise of contentment, as each mouth full was another bucket that killed the fire inside. Her body slowly laid atop the corpse as she continued with her first meal in _thirty years_. When no more touched her tongue, she pulled away and fell beside the dead man, gasping and breathing as though she had been _pleasured_-though in a way, she had been.

Her eyes blinked slowly as her mind calmed and her body relaxed. Her thoughts came easily to her now but still, no memories surfaced. Question after question filled her mind but there was no one there to answer her. Slowly, she lifted herself into her feet. Strength returned to her limbs but, oddly, she still felt weak. Her feet padded forward and her eyes glanced around curiously.

She was in a large hallways, a grand arching ceiling just over her head. Glass boxes and shelves littered the space and crumbling _things_ were set upon them. After a moment of hard thinking, the woman decided that she was in a museum. That must have been what it was. But... why?

Why was she in a museum? Why was she nude? Why had she been sleeping among treasured statues and paintings and amor and skeletons? Her gaze shifted to the long strands of hair that spilled to the floor. How long had she been asleep? What was her name? _What_ was she? _Why_ couldn't she remember anything? What had happened to her?

Why was she _alone_?

* * *

A/N: This is something I wrote on a whim, based off of my own curiosity. If anything, this is more of a pilot chapter than anything. If people want to read more, I'll whip up a plot and then try my hand at picking apart how Diva could be if she was placed in a position that Saya was: waking up from her hibernation and not receiving the blood of her Chevalier.

Let me know what you think! Thanks c:


End file.
